ccsakurafandomcom-20200214-history
Sakura and a Game of Tag in the Garden
Sakura and a Game of Tag in the Garden (さくらとお庭でおにごっこ, Sakura to Oniwa de Onigokko) is the 7th episode of Cardcaptor Sakura: Clear Card Arc. Summary Sakura Kinomoto talks to Kero and Yue on the phone about the newest card she captured. After, she heads to Tomoyo Daidouji's because she knows a lot about recording and her newest card is Record. Tomoyo shows her all the costumes that she's made for her. Sakura apologizes for visiting her on their day off but Tomoyo says don't worry about it because it made her mom very happy. Tomoyo's mom shows up and hugs Sakura. She talks about Sakura's Mom and how she looks so much like her. She also mentions a new product that Sakura is there to see. Tomoyo's mom wishes to stay longer but is called away for a meeting. Sakura and Tomoyo head outside where Tomoyo shows Sakura her latest gadget: a flying drone camera. She had it created so that she could record Sakura's adventures even when she isn't around. Sakura tests out the Record card. A recording device appears and, after Sakura gives it directions, it takes pictures. They playback the pictures and it shows it to them as a realistic hologram. Syaoran Li shows up at Tomoyo's house. He comments on how pretty Sakura looks in her costume. Tomoyo sets up lunch for them. Kero asks Sakura to lay out all the cards so that he can take pictures of them. He then sends them to Spinel Sun so that Eriol Hiiragizawa can have a look at them. Suddenly, something nearby alerts Sakura that a new card is near. Syaoran tries to help by calling his sword and using his magic to capture it. He isn't able to capture it so Sakura chases after it by using the Gravitation card. She manages to catch up to it but every time she goes near it it backs away. She uses the Action card hoping to capture it with the rosebushes vines but it slips through her fingers. Suddenly, she realizes that if she is more friendly to the card it will come near her. She asks it if it wants her to be its friend and it allows her to turn it into the Flight card. Syaoran and Tomoyo come running up. Tomoyo having recorded it using her new gadget. The running tires out Tomoyo who apologizes for having worried them. They ask Sakura to demonstrate her new card. She uses it and is whisked away by her new wings. Sakura secretly hopes that the new cards will make other people happy. On the ground, Syaoran looks sad. Featured Cards Clear Cards *Gale *Siege *Aqua *Reflect *Action *Gravitation *Record *Flight (anime debut) Cards Used *Record *Gravitation *Action *Flight Cards Sealed *Flight Featured Clothes and Costumes Sakura Kinomoto *Starry Yellow Dress Cerberus *Kero's Stars Ribbon Quotes *'Kero': Only the card?! *'Syaoran': Huh? No, I didn't mean- Navigation Category:Episodes Category:Clear Card Arc